


White's Visit

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I honestly had no real ideas for this one but here we go, Someone stop me, Yall wanted White's turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: White's solo trip to Earth to spend some time with Steven.





	White's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> still need to do that homework yall... im dying slowly

"Hi White!"

 

As soon as White Diamond exited her ship and stepped out onto the sand, she was greeted by Steven's upbeat voice greeting her. She looked down and saw him standing there, along with one of his crystal gem friends. Which one was it again? Amethyst?

 

"Yo W.D. Have fun with whatever you two are gonna do today!" The purple Gem said casually before shape-shifting into some earth creature and running off.

 

"She must not like me very much still... Not after what I did on Homeworld." White commented with a tone void of any readable emotion.

 

Steven knew White was still a different nut to crack. He'd done a good bit to help out Yellow and Blue in the past few weeks, but she was his hardest challenge he'd ever faced. She was very... attached to her backwards ideas about how people were supposed to be. She'd been almost hysterical when he'd challenged that. It seemed to be the only thing she really knew. He wasn't quite sure how she was fairing with all the changes he'd brought about to the empire after eons of the same broken rule. Compared to Yellow and Blue, she was unreadable. No emotions in her voice, or face, nothing. Yellow could be read through her anger and hostility, and Blue was just so much more open about her feelings. He'd have to tread carefully.

 

"They'll have to be given time. Our views had no comparison to your own. What you did was wrong and horrible, but as long as your changing now, I'm proud of you." He replied.

 

White rubbed a hand on her chin in thought. Her brilliant white eyes stared into Steven's, as if trying to read him. He tried to fight off the nervousness creeping into his head. White wasn't going to hurt him. Things were different.

 

"If you say so, Steven."

 

Sigh. She wasn't going to give him anything to work with, was she?

 

"Well, um... hmm. What do you want to do?" Steven asked the white gem. Patience.

 

"How are the healed Gems doing?" She deflected his question with another question. Down to business.

 

"They are... adjusting fine. Everyone's happy to be back to normal. How is Homeworld doing?" If she was going to play business then so was he. Perhaps he hadn't gotten through to her as much as he had wanted.

 

"Changes are being put into place. Our gems are getting some more freedoms, new rules being written, new customs on how to rule the empire. We'll still be the leader, Blue, Yellow, and I. But less strict. I think that is a fair start, yes?"

 

It was a good start, he could agree. But he wasn't satisfied. He knew there was more to talk about with White after their confrontation on Homeworld, but she was trying to act like it hadn't happened. And if she did understand it had happened, she was trying to sweep it all under the carpet and pretend they had already resolved it. He wasn't going to let this go. This wasn't up for debate; he had to get this done. They had to get this done.

 

"White..." Steven started with a sigh, commanding curious attention from the deity. "Please. We need to talk about us. I don't know why you are trying to avoid it, after everything we've already accomplished. Don't you remember what would have continued to happen if you had kept ignoring me the first time?"

 

The diamond's poker face settled into a frown. Her shoulders sagged and she broke their eye contact. "It's just..."

 

She fell onto the sand and crossed her arms, causing a few waves of sand to spread out from where she sat. "Steven, I believed so adamantly that you were Pink. That she just... hid inside you and pretended that you really existed. But you do exist. You are your own being, and your... Gem half had to hammer that into my head. I... I almost killed you. How can you just... be so okay with me after that? Your Crystal Gem friends have every right to never trust me. I don't think they ever will. But why do you continue to trust me? Act like I'm still someone who deserves your kindness? Your care? I don't understand!" She slammed her hand into the sand, causing more upheaval.

 

Steven did his best to shield himself from the sand showers. He took a glance at her face; anger, frustration, guilt. Not at him. Never at him. He knew these symptoms. Amethyst had shown such things a long time ago. He couldn't let these feelings grow in White or damage would be done.

 

"White, I get that you're a very... black and white person. You don't think that things can have a balance in the middle. It's either all or nothing to you. But that's not how life works. Life doesn't have to work like that, and we can all choose not to let it work like that. I'm not saying you didn't do some terrible things. So did Blue and Yellow! So did everyone. Pearl... Pearl once almost let me fall to my death. Amethyst once tried to poof Pearl! And Garnet even hurt herself over something my mom had made her believe in. No one is perfect. People will make wrong choices. Sometimes over and over again. But that doesn't mean they can't be turned around. That's what I got everyone to do, what I've gotten you to do now. You're changing, trying to make up for all of your mistakes. Now, in some cases for some people, nothing you could ever do would make up for what you've already done. But to me, the fact that you can change is good enough for me."

 

White growled. "But you know everything I'll ever do will never make up for my behavior! Why would you give me more chances? What makes you think I'll never mess up again? Do something horrible again? After everything! You shouldn't be doing this for me! Just say it! Say that I made everything worse!"

 

Steven had had quite enough of this. She had to stop. He vaulted himself up in the air, grabbing onto her nose and holding himself there. He glared at her, choosing for the more fierce approach. "WHITE! _Listen_ to me! I know you feel bad about everything, every second you think about it digs you deeper into a hole of self-hate and anger! You can't let yourself fall in there! You are making a difference now and that's why you were given a second chance! You're _doing something_ with it instead of going back to your old ways!" He shouted angrily, stunning the deity as she stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking.

 

He took a breath. "Sometimes.... sometimes people here on Earth are in the same situation as you, and instead of making up for their actions at all, they instead continue on their terrible behavior. They don't feel remorse. But look at you. You're feeling sorry and guilty for it. If you were truly a bad person, you wouldn't feel that way. You wouldn't care about how you made other people feel. YES, you ruled Homeworld with an iron fist and horrible rules. YES, you blasted everyone who tried to have other opinions. YES, you ripped my Gem out from my body and nearly killed me. NO, you can't ever forget that any of that happened. But you realize now, which is what matters, that you were wrong. You can't judge someone on their past forever. You can be mistrustful for time recently after this realization and change, but after a certain point, people realize you're different from who you were in the past. The past can't rule you. Focus on the future, and what you're going to do to make it better."

 

"But..."

 

"No! But nothing! I'm not going to let you damage yourself like this. This way of thinking is toxic and hurtful to your person. And it hurts the people who care about you. You're trying to stop doing that. You're allowed to feel guilty about it, but you can't just beat yourself up over it for the rest of your life!" Steven interrupted. "I'm going to help you no matter what. I've already helped Yellow and Blue a little bit on their own problems, let me help you."

 

White closed her eyes and took a shaky, slow breath. "...okay. Okay. I... I trust you."

 

Steven let go of her face and grinned, slowly floating back down to the ground. "See? Talking things out can do wonders. Everything must not be 100% fixed and okay right now, but we'll all work for that future. That's all that matters!"

 

"Wow, Steven, you really are a bit scary when you're trying to get someone to be nice." A voice called smugly from behind them. Amethyst.

 

"Amethyst! How long have you been eavesdropping?" Steven accused.

 

She shrugged her shoulders, air-jumping over to sit on White Diamond's shoulder. "Whole time. It wasn't any ill intent, you know? I still stand by what I said before. You're still a kid and shouldn't have to deal with all this drama stuff. It's stressful!"

 

White Diamond listened intently to the purple Gem in her shoulder. Goodness, that was an awkward feeling. The old her would have shattered that gem in a heartbeat. But... she was okay with this. "Is this true, Steven? How much have you gone through in your life?"

 

Steven let out a long breath. "A lot, I'll be honest. But I care about everyone so much. It'd feel wrong not to help, even if it really isn't my business."

 

Amethyst chuckled. "And you call me the most mature one... I think that's you."

 

White moved a hand to pick the boy up. He clambered on and she brought him up to the same level his friend Amethyst was on, just so she didn't have to look down so much on him. Looking down on him in any way didn't feel right.

 

"See White? You and Amethyst are already starting to bond a little! You aren't unforgivable."

 

White faltered. "But I shot her. First."

 

Amethyst let out a groan. "Come on, man, I know! And I called you White dirtbag, let's just put it behind us and call it a day."

 

White gave her a confused puppy look. "If you say so..."

 

"But expect me to ask for some favors. It'd be a good investment to have such a powerful deity on my side."

 

" _Amethyst!_ "

 

White raised her eyebrows as Steven began to chastise her and Amethyst just began laughing. She felt her lips curl into a small smile. Huh. This felt right, it felt okay. Sitting here in the sand, on the beach as the sun set below the water on the horizon. Steven playfully arguing with the purple gem perched on her shoulder. Was this something she was missing out on for eons? She wished she could have changed her mind sooner. But that was the past, as Steven said. She couldn't live in the past.

 

So she lived for now, this moment. For Steven. For change.

 

For herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be stopped  
> enough  
> I want to be able to actually read diamond content that isnt mine but also isn't rated M why yall like this
> 
> EDIT NO ONE SAW THAT OOPS TAG NO ONE SAW


End file.
